Saint Seiya Destiny
by sakurarika
Summary: El tiempo vuelve a liberar más allá que una simple batalla entre dioses y humanos. El pasado, presente y el futuro estarán en juego, solo dos personas decidirán su destino. Un destino q los une desde hace mucho siglos atrás solo ellos podrán decidir su destino para q este no vuelva a perder el verdadero hilo. ¿podrán acaso superar lo q ahora les viene?
1. El sueño de ella

**Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece. Pero quiso tomarlos para crear una historia distinta. Así que solo escribo por diversión.**

 **Desde hace muchos siglos se ha visto muchas batallas contra los dioses, dioses quienes han desafiado a los mismos humanos, quienes con orgullo han sabido defender su mundo. La valentía de estos guerreros han logrado superar más allá de lo que los mismos dioses han esperado, su principal deber ha sido desde tiempos inmemorables en luchar por la causa de su diosa, la diosa Athena, quién ha tenido que librar batallas junto con sus guerreros por un futuro mejor para la humanidad.**

 **Sin embargo… ¿Qué pasaría?**

 **Si más allá de las monótonas guerras divinas que se han dado, y más allá de juzgar la existencia humana. Una guerra mucho mayor, volviera a resurgir entre las cenizas contra el dominio territorial del Universo. Podría aquello desatar no solo caos o destrucción, inclusive podía despertar la guerra de dos clanes, uno de ella ya vista antes, más el segundo dormida y con el poder de abordar una vez más el mundo en el que vivimos.**

 **Ahora no solo se trata de la humanidad. Más que nunca los dioses tendrán que unir fuerzas con los humanos y evitar el despertar de otro clan de dioses, quienes volverán después de años dormidos con la inmensa venganza de tener el dominio absoluto del universo y desaparecer a los griegos de la faz de la Tierra**

 **Un pasado nunca antes contado y misterioso… Un presente en que volverán a reencontrarse aquellos antiguos guerreros y buscarán el significado de su destino… y un futuro incierto en donde se juega ahora el dominio divino y terrenal entre ambos clanes.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **El sueño de ella**

Cerró los ojos. Se dejó llevar por la brisa de noche siendo movidos sus largos cabellos. Una vez más se encontraba en aquel sitio desconocido pero la nostalgia invadía hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Acaso en algún momento de su vida. Aquel lugar era importante para ella. Se sobresaltó esa voz la conocía.

 _Hace cuánto tiempo es que has dejado de pisar estás tierras sagradas… ¿no te acuerdas? En aquel entonces siempre rezabas por el bien de toda tu gente. Inclusive dabas tu vida para que la humanidad no desapareciese o no fuera castigada ¿no lo recuerdas? Incluso querías dar tu propia vida por nosotros, a quienes la vida te brindo, pero que al final te los arrebato._

 _¿Te acuerdas?_

 _Las caminatas, los momentos felices y alegres, en el que solías cantarnos cuando nos sentíamos tristes, y contarnos historias para quedarnos dormidos de nuestros antepasados, pero sobre todo de los valientes guerreros que luchaban por ti y para el cuidado de nuestro mundo_

 _¿No? ¿No lo recuerdas? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso también nos has olvidado? De seguro que sí, después de todo ha pasado tanto tiempo desde aquel entonces. Desde que nos arrebataron el privilegio de querer convivir con todos ustedes, en especial contigo y con El._

 _Pero ¡No importa!_

 _Sigo con la esperanza que llegará un nuevo tiempo y un destino en que los cuatro volveremos a estar juntos y está vez será definitivo. Es por ello que te he estado buscando. He buscado a través del tiempo, aunque Cronos me lo impedía y lo poco que queda de mí, ha luchado para conseguir localizarte. Y sabes… ¡estoy feliz! porque después de mucha búsqueda te he encontrado y es por ello que mi destino, en estos momentos es que recuerdes, ¿quién eres? y ¿a qué has venido a este mundo? y cuando sepas de ello, estoy más que convencida que lucharas, lucharas junto con El por un nuevo mañana, y que el cosmos que yace dentro de ustedes arderá para definir el Destino de todos. Ahora quiero que abras esos lindos ojos y veas, veas ese hermoso lugar, ese lugar en el que todo inicio y que es algo muy importante para ti, aunque no lo recuerdes, quiero que lo mires y sé que vas a sentir esa nostalgia, no te diré ¿dónde estás? Tú buscarás esa respuesta en ti, por eso…_

 _Esa voz era tan nostálgico a la vez que su corazón lograba definir las emociones que transmitía esa angelical voz, sin duda era esa pequeña. Podía sentir que más allá de un sueño, era algo muy importante. Percibía la brisa, una brisa cálida que movía con lentitud sus largos cabellos, el roce de este podía inclusive sentirlo en su rostro, era como si donde se encontrará fuera un lugar sagrado y armonioso, era así como lentamente sus ojos empezaron abrirse para visualizar un hermoso prado cubierto de flores silvestres lentamente empieza a caminar sin dejar de ver aquel hermoso panorama cubiertas por esas delicadas y aromáticas flores que entran en sus fosas nasales_

 _¿No es hermoso?_

 _Surca en sus labios una sonrisa para dedicarse en afirmar no sabía de donde provenía su voz pero lo que si sabía es que esa pequeña le fundía una confianza a ciegas era por ello que podía sentirse segura en el sitio que estaba. Sus ojos turquesa se muestra fijos donde aparece una antigua estatua enorme para sentir la brisa mover sus cabellos lilas ¿acaso esa no era el monumento de la diosa de la tierra? La Diosa Athena._

 _Como si sus propios pies tuvieran consciencia alguna avanza para detenerse por completo en la parte superior. Enfoco su mirada hacia el horizonte donde podía verse pilares antiguos, así como enormes casas debajo parecían ser las estructuras más antiguas que Grecia ha tenido desde tiempo mitológicos._

 _Athena._

Volteo y su mirada se reflejó un sentimiento extraño al ver a varios hombres con armaduras doradas arrodillarse ante su presencia y no solo ellos un gran grupo de personas que portaban otra tipo de armaduras aparecían en filas hincándose ante su presencia ¿Quiénes eran? Se preguntó mentalmente inclusive se le hacía extraño que le llamasen de esa manera.

 _¿Los recuerdas? Ellos son importantes para ti. Por favor, recuerda._

 _Silencio. Esta vez sentía que esa voz ya no la acompañaba, ya que sentía un frio recorrer por completo sus brazos. Abrazándose ella misma no dejar de ver el panorama. Para sobresaltarse para sentir que alguien estaba de espaldas suyo, sin duda era la niña hablaba con ella._

 _Yo solo deseo que nuestro destino pueda volver a cumplirse, sin embargo para que eso pase, necesito que ambos recuerden y decidan. Por favor… recuerda ¿quién eres?… el tiempo para mí se está acabando, muy pronto desapareceré… y con ello… comenzara… comenzara el final de este mundo._

¿Por qué? ¿Qué era aquel sueño para ella? Y ¿quién era esa niña? Muchas preguntas y dudas empezaban a florecer dentro de ella. Sin embargo sus ojos se abrieron al ver que todo lo que la rodeaba había cambiado y ahora solo había escombros de una gran ciudad en ruinas. Ambas manos se posaron en su boca impactada ante tal situación. Sus ojos siguieron aquel triste mundo hasta que vio como dos siluetas hacen aparecimiento uno de ellos un joven con armadura y otro que cubierto por una capa rojiza forjando en sus manos una espada, ambos luchando cuerpo a cuerpo pero la persona que más tenía ventaja era la que portaba la espada.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué peleaban?

 _Es probable que esto pueda llegar a suceder… es por ello que es necesario que recuerden ¿Quiénes son? No lo olvides. Justo ahora el tiempo ha empezado a correr._

Volteo inmediato hacia atrás con las intenciones de hacer preguntas más siente como poco a poco unas luces brillantes empieza a dispersarse por el aire, extiende su mano para intentar tocar las luces sintió que la pequeña que estaba ahí, había desaparecido misteriosamente. Coloco su mano en su mejilla derecha para cerciorarse que estaba llorando. ¿Por qué?

Se restregó sus ojos con sus pálidas manos aquel sueño lo había sentido tan real. Alzo la mirada y miro al reloj y noto que tenía media hora para alistarse e ir al lugar de inauguración del instituto. No lo pensó ni dos veces y salió directo al baño.

* * *

Había viajado por varias horas desde su país de origen, Japón, para ingresar en una prestigiosa Academia en Grecia, comúnmente se hubiese negado, pero que mejor manera de poder cambiar de ambiente además de que recordaba que sus amigos se encontraba ya instalados en aquel sitio. Según el recuerdo que tenía con ellos es que desde niños esperaban un día estar en la Academia Saint Athena, situado en Grecia. La prestigiosa Academia a nivel mundial, donde no simplemente era las típicas clases que normalmente en un instituto común se daba, también te enseñaban el valor de poder defenderte y luchar en proteger a otros. Según los relatos de esa academia es que estaba dedicada a la diosa Athena y a sus guerreros que en tiempos antiguos luchaban contra divinidades o humanos que iban en contra de la humanidad.

¿Habrá sido cierto? o ¿simplemente disparates de personas que solo buscaban fama a nivel mundial? Nadie lo sabía. Además Grecia era conocida por sus historias mitológicas de dioses, semidioses, criaturas mitológicas y un sin fin de mitos.

Él solo estaba hay para hacerse más fuerte y poder demostrarle a su familia que podía crear su propio futuro. Observo un enorme televisor al parecer un prestigioso hombre de mayor edad de unos 50 años pasados que conversaba con los reporteros acerca de sabrá que rayos, pero no era que le llamará la atención lo que estaba aconteciendo, sino más bien en momento la cámara había enfocado a una hermosa joven de largos cabellos lilas, ojos verdes, que se movía detrás de aquel hombre, por alguna razón su cuerpo había reaccionado extrañamente, como si una corriente eléctrica en todo su cuerpo se manifestará logrando que su corazón empezará a palpitar como si estuviera renaciendo dentro de sí. Volvió a enfocar su mirada hacia el enorme televisor para ver que había un comercial de un auto.

Negó varias veces lo mejor era tomar un taxi y que este lo llevará directamente hacia la Academia, al parecer el viaje lo había dejado muy exhausto, sin pensarlo deja escapar un silbido, logrando llamar la atención de un taxi que se detiene al frente suyo para entrar por completo y darle la dirección al amable hombre que acelera el auto directamente hacia su destino.

* * *

A lo alto de una torre. La silueta de alguien encapuchado con túnica rojiza observo desde ese ángulo aquel automóvil avanzar directo hacia una enorme institución donde podía verse a grupos de jóvenes adentrarse a él. Sin embargo no estaba solo otras tres personas de la misma manera observaron lo que veia.

\- Por fin. –Debajo de la capa una sonrisa se apreció- Él ha llegado. Muy pronto ambos recordarán y cuando eso suceda, esa persona despertará por completo de su letargo. Como debió haber sucedido hace mucho tiempo. Está vez esos dioses no intervendrán como lo hicieron en aquel entonces, Zeus –agrego con tono frívolo alzando la vista hacia el cielo celeste- solo contuviste lo que tarde o temprano deberá ser afrontado, el despertar de nuestros señores. Principalmente de ella, a quién tú mismo tuviste que sellar sin poder destruirla por amor.

* * *

Sus ojos verdes miraban desde el segundo piso a la recién llegada Kido Saori que bajaba con ayuda de su mayordomo, seguido vio a un grupo de chicas ya conocidas darle la bienvenida a la joven millonaria. Sus ojos se desviaron por unos instantes y observo pasar por los pasillos aun buen grupos de chicos e ignorándolos volvió su mirada hacia la ventana donde pudo visualizar la entrada de un taxi amarillo que se parqueaba detrás de la limosina siendo dentro de este cierto joven de cabellos castaño y piel morena que daba una mirada al edificio y por unos segundos su mirada se detuvo dónde estaba. No obstante aquel castaño no le tomo importancia y ahora empezó avanzar directo al edificio.

\- Es él o mejor dicho son a ellos dos a quienes debes matar y a toda la gente que yacen a sus alrededores.

La susurrante voz solo logro que sus ojos verdes se cubrieran con un destello dorado y su mirada se enfoco en una feliz y alegre Saori; y un despreocupante Seiya que al parecer se habían encontrado con sus viejos amigos.

 **CONTINUARA...**


	2. Encuentros Casuales

**Hola ha pasado tantos meses, primeramente una gran disculpa de mi parte, debido a que mi laptop por desgracia se daño e incluso falta de internet y a parte de ello también estoy en mi finalización de tesis. Por lo que no he podido subir ningún capitulo de este fic. Y por si se preguntan, por parte mía si le voy a continuar a este fic. Solo que las actualizaciones no podrán ser constantes.**

 **A las personas que me dejaron reviews muchas gracias, no se preocupen que apenas este fic comienza y hay mucho que leer**

 **10 AÑOS ATRÁS.**

 **JAPÓN, TOKYO.**

La brisa del mar movia sus cortos cabellos lila de modo que su rostro se escondía sobre sus piernas y brazos sin dejar de sollozar, en ese momento solo queria desahogarse sola, porque estaba segura que cuando volviera todo seguiría igual como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Intento detener su llanto, pero era casi imposible. Sin darse cuenta era observada por alguién que tuvo el valor de acercarsele haciéndola sobresaltarse para alzar su mirada y toparse con unos lindos ojos café que le miraban muy cerca suyo

— ¿Porque lloras? No te sienta bien el llorar.

—¿Quién eres? –preguntó entre sollozos tratando de parar el llanto viendo a cierto niño de cabellos castaños que estaba de rodillas mirandola a la vez que la hizó sonrojarse ante la cercanía del desconocido niño.

—Mi nombre es seiya – Se presentó el niño para colocar su mano sobre la cabeza de la indefensa niña que intentaba reprimir su llanto. Acarició su cabeza para intentar reconfortarla- vamos, no llores. No creó que nadie se te ha muerto ¿verdad?. – pregunto curioso de manera que se sentó justo al lado de la niña.

—No. Es que me separaron de alguien importante – murmuro ella con la mirada hacia abajo, sin dejar de derramar lágrimas ante ese hecho.

—Entiendo, pero no crees que esa persona se pondría triste si te viera llorar, estoy seguro que quisiera que sonrieras – opinó intentando ánimar a la pequeña que lo miro desconcertada por sus palabras. Se rásco la nuca sonrojándose de manera que observo el color verde de los ojos de la niña- vamos, sonríe. Al menos intentalo.

La pequeña de cabellos lilas permanecio pensativa para diriir su atención en el niño de cabellos marron que le sonreía y no pudo evitar sonrojarse a medida que esbozo una timida sonrisa sobre sus labios logrando que el niño sonriera aun más para ella. Bajo su mirada avergonzada dejando ya de llorar.

—Tienes una linda sonrisa —Dijo con sinceridad observando a la niña.— No olvides siempre sonreír y cuando vuelvas a ver a esa persona muestrale esa linda sonrisa que posees, porque estoy seguro que volveras a ver esa persona —ánimo el niño el cual se veía más entusiasmado frente a la pequeña que lo miro parpadeando un par de veces por su optimismo.

—gra-gra-gracias —Agradeció muy sonrojada frente al simpático castaño que no dejaba de sonreírle.— yo... bueno... —Miro a todas partes sonrojada a la vez que le costaba el presentarse frente al jovencito castaño.

—¿si?

—yo... mi nombre es —y no pudo continuar su presentación al escuchar a lo lejos la voz de alguién conocido para ella.

Ambos niños fijaron su mirada hacia un hombre que venía con prisa hasta ellos sin dejar de gritar,.

— _¡Señorita, ¡Señorita!_

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **ENCUENTROS CASUALES**

 **SEMANAS ATRÁS.**

Observo atraves de la ventana el panorama de los enormes edificios o departamentos que contribuían al paisaje de una ciudad, inclusive las personas que se encaminaban a sus trabajos o los jovenes estudiantes que se apuraban a sus clases diurnas, la monotonía de una ciudad. A ella le encantaba siempre observar aunque sea de lejos la forma de vivir de las personas de la ciudad, y no es que fuera ignorante, pero casi toda su vida permanecia encerrada en su mansión o simplemente aprendiendo lecciones privadas que su familia pagaba para un día ser la cabeza de la familia y por ende no tenía tiempo para divertirse o hacer amigos como normalmente una joven de su edad lo haría. Sin embargo las cosas habían cambiado al menos con una edad apropiada, había tomado la decisión de participar en una Academia prestigiosa y conocer personas de su edad, pero aquello era una fachada a su objetivo principal, y aunque su padre se lo habia prohibido para ella era un reto el cual tenía que jugarsela para recobrar aquel tiempo perdido.

—Señorita ¿está segura?. —Preguntó cierto hombre que conducia y miraba por el retrovisor a cierta joven de largos cabellos lilas que lo miraron interrogativamente— Usted posee todo el dinero para poder pagarles a los profesores privados.

—Tatsumi, ya lo hemos hablado, no te preocupes por mí —Hablo la joven de ojos verdes que fijó su atención hacia su mayordomo y mano derecha, el cual desde niña cuidaba de ella- estaré bien, Sabes que he soñado siempre querer asistir aun instituto y conocer jovnes de mi edad.

—Pero...

—Tú siempre estaras en contacto conmigo, si necesito algo, te aseguro que te llamare –prometió ella esbozando una sonrisa logrando causar felicidad en el hombre calvo que manejaba. Y su mente divago en aquel recuerdo de semanas atrás. Bajo su rostro hacia abajo y no tuvo más decisión que aceptar tal decisión tomada., aunque lamentablemente no tenía la edad para decidir por su propia cuenta, no tenía más opción que aceptar las condiciones impuestar por su tutor.

—Señorita observe ya estamos por llegar a la Academia

La joven de largos cabellos violaceo y ojos verdes enfoco su mirada en un enorme edificio estilo europeo podía verse que su construcción se asemejaba aun enorme palacio ante sus toques elegantes y estructuras enriquecidas, sin embargo se trataba de aquella academia

– La Academia Saint Athena, la más reconocida academia en Grecia, muchos jovenes hoy en día anhelan poder entrar a estudiar en tal plantel, pero la mayoría son hijos de padres millonarios o jovenes que se han ganado una beca por parte de la academia, según los rumores los profesores son lo mejor de lo mejor en dicha academia.

* * *

 **PRESENTE ACTUAL.**

Abrio los ojos confundido su cuerpo se encontro desnudo siendo envuelto en un aura de color blanco sus ojos se abrieron desmerusadamente para apreciar el panorama del Universo, no supo la razón de lo que ocurría, pero si en verdad estaba soñando solo pedia despertar lo más pronto posible. Su mirada se enfoco en el extenso espacio en conjunto con millares de estrellas, pudo distinguir un punto de estrellas brillando intensamente, sintió una extraña sensación de talvez ¿nostalgia? No supo en realidad como definir esa sensación aquel puntos de estrellas la conocía, extraño, pero cierto, muchas veces de niño su hermana y él se dedicaban en mirar las estrellas y aprender acerca de las constelaciones y entre ellos estaba su favorito: _EL PEGASO_.

— _Aún no recuerdas nada ¿verdad?_

Una voz dulce y apacible se escucho cerca suyo haciendolo voltear y verificar que solo se encontraba en aquel inmenso espacio solo. Extrañado simplemente volvio su atención hacia al frente al ver aquel conjunto de estrellas.

— _Tu eres el único capaz de poder cambiar aquel destino. En tus manos está el destino de nosotros y el de ella. Por favor... de ti dependera nuestro futuro._

Sus ojos se abrieron de manera que vio el panorama desaparecer delante de sus ojos, miro a todas partes y volvio su vista hacia al frente para observar un lugar, aquel lugar parecía haberlo visto en algún momento de su vida, pero no recordaba dónde. Bajo su vista y pudo darse cuenta que flotaba en el aire una enorme estatua estaba debajo suyo

— _Este el Santuario de la Diosa Athena, este lugar será importante para tí como para ella, es por ello que necesitan recordar, para que juntos puedan unir fuerzas ante la amenaza que pronto se alzara en este mundo._

Sus ojos se abrieron de manera abrupta se levanto de la cama para sentir su agitación y el sudor recorrer su rostro. Aquel sueño parecia haber sido tan real, miro sus dos manos que temblaban paso su mano sobre su rostro y cabellera castaña volviendo a recostarse posando su brazo derecho sobre su rostro. Sin darse cuenta que era observado por alguien más

—¿Seiya, estás bien? —Pregunto una voz masculina preocupado hacia el castaño viendolo despertar tan inquieto y exaltado.

—Fue solo un mal sueño. —Respondio el castaño esbozando una despreocupante sonrisa sobre sus labios para bajar su brazo y dirigir su atención hacia cierto peliverde que estaba sentado frente aun escritorio- no es nada Shun.

El aludido afirmo no tan convincente ante la respuesta del castaño volviendo en dirigir su atención hacia su libro de historia antigua. No obstante sus ojos esmeralda se dirigieron hacia el castaño que miraba perdido el techo.

—Seiya ¿seguro que te encuentras bien?.

—Aun no me acoplo a este lugar. —Respondio con sinceridad el castaño para dejar escapar un suspiro.– es solo eso, Shun. —No quiso dar explicación era un simple sueño para que tomarlo serio.

—Ya verás que con el tiempo lo harás. –agrego el peliverde con una sonrisa amable viendo a su amigo que le regreso la sonrisa.— A nosotros también nos costo adaptarnos a este lugar, pero en realidad no es malo.

El silencio volvio a la habitación en el cual para el castaño parecía serle interesante la vista del techo más que su alrededor y por ende la conversación habia finalizado. Minutos después alguién más se adentro a la habitación llamando la atención de ambos jovenes que dirigieron su atención hacia cierto recién ingresado pelinegro de cabellos largos que los miro

– ¿Ocurre algo?. —Cuestiono el recién ingresado hacia sus dos compañeros de habitación. Fijo su mirada hacia el castaño notándo que este permanecía recostado.— Seiya.

– No es nada Shiryu. —Respondió con simpleza el castaño para pararse de un salto de la cama, le sofocaba que le preguntarán siempre si se encontraba bien, mostro su dedo pulgar de su mano derecha en respuesta— Está todo bien. —Aseguro despreocupado con una sonrisa sobre sus labios frente a sus amigos— Iré a tomar un poco de aire fresco. —Avanzo hacia la salida ante las miradas de sus dos amigos para salir de la habitación.

El peliverde parpadeo un par de veces mirando hacia la puerta seguido volvio su atención hacia el libro para dejar escapar un suspiro. No era nada tonto para no darse cuenta que aun Seiya no se acostumbraba a la forma de vivir en Grecia sobre todo porque el castaño al ser " _el nuevo alumno_ " tenía cierta atracción para meterse en problemas con algunos compañeros que lo menospreciaban por ser de nacionalidad asiática. Ante todo esa Academía era prestigiosa por tener hijos de gente importante en el mundo.

—Shiryu ¿Crees que ha sido buena idea dejar que Seiya se haya ido solo?

– No te preocupes, Shun, tu conoces a Seiya, es muy seguro que el sabrá defenderse lo ha hecho desde su primer día en este lugar, además el necesita estar solo en estos momentos.

El peliverde solo permanecio en silencio para asentir con la cabeza sin decir más nada, aunque para nada le parecía grato que su amigo estuviese solo en el instituto. Pero seiya era seiya y el sabía como defenderse de cualquiera situación.

* * *

 _La Academia Saint Athena una academia mixta la única diferencia es que la mayoria de los alumnos residían en dormitorios divididos para hombres y mujeres. Por tanto algunas clases como las artes marciales o otras especialidades de clases extracurriculares se dividían para ambos sexos. En caso tal como clases de Filosofía, Historia Antigua, Matemática entre otras más se reunían a los alumnos de diversos años en cada salón de clases._

Desde que había pisado la Academia no todo había sido miel sobre hojuelas, algunos de sus compañeros no le había sentido bien su presencia ya que desde su llegada intentaban por cualquier método hacerlo pasar un mal rato o rabiar de forma que perdía los estribos, sino fuera por que sus amigos de la infancia siempre estaban ahí para controlarlo, era claro que ya hubiera sido expulsado antes de tener su semana en la Academía. Talvez ese no era el lugar el cual tenía que estar, talvez era otro lugar. Gruño molesto consigo mismo a veces pensaba tantas idioteces, salió de las instalaciones de los dormitorios para continuar su recorrido en aquel gran lugar donde pudo divisar el gran y espacioso bosque como parte de los dormitorios masculinos. aquel día todos los alumnos incluso las mujeres tenían el privilegio de salir de la academia siendo un día libre incluso para los mismo profesores, por lo cual la academia se mantenía casi vació, se recargo en un árbol para digiri su atención hacia la gran copa de esté pudiendo ver como se movían sus hojas al son de la brisa de la mañana y los pocos rayos de sol que se asomaban.

Bajo su mirada hacia la enorme sombra que brindaba el gran árbol, perdido en sus pensamientos o mejor dicho en aquel extraño sueño, cerró los ojos dejando escapar un suspiro el cual podía escuchar el viento hasta que el sonido de unos acordes llamaron su atención curioso miro a todas partes en busca de aquel sonido familiar, sin duda alguién tocaba una guitarra. Alzo la mirada hacia el árbol y pudo divisar una silueta debido a la luz del sol le hacia un poco dificil visualizar de quién se trató y supo que era él o la responsable de dicha entonación en guitarra.

 _...Hito wa naze itoshisa to nikushimi wo awase..._

 _...motte itsumo ikiru no darou..._

 _yorokobi to kanashimi wo..._

El castaño se sobresalto al sentir la mirada penetrante de esa persona hacia él. Incomodo miro a otro punto ya que sentía la mirada clavada de esa persona en él. Silencio por minutos hasta que opto por hablarsobre él cruzando sus brazos- ¿NRndo desafiante a su donde descansaba unas personas de la misma manera. Coloco u

—Lo siento. —Se disculpo apenado, aunque sabia que no tenía que hacerlo porque el lugar era público para todos los alumnos.— Simplemente pasaba por aquí y...

—No es necesario que te disculpes. —Respondio.

Seiya alzo la mirada al ver como esa persona se levantaba de la rama del árbol para bajar de manera tranquilo cayendo de pies al suelo sorprendiendo al castaño. Ambas miradas se entrelazaron por unos instantes y aquel pequeño contacto logro causar un efecto en el castaño que le hizo ver alguién llamando su nombre y corriendo hacia él para refugiarse en sus brazos. Coloco una mano sobre su rostro un fuerte dolor de cabeza logro aparecer haciéndolo flaquear al instantes a la vez que se agito al sentir su corazón acelerado, un suceso demasiado extraño que nunca antes había sentido en su vida.

—¿Estás bien?. —Cuestiono aquella persona que observaba al muchacho recuperarse al instante y afirmándo con la cabeza.

—Si. —Solo pudo responder suspirando y sintiéndose extraño ante la presencia de esa persona que ocultaba bajo una gorra su rostro, no podía definir en sí, si era una chica o un chico, ya que incluso su atuendo parecía ocultar por completo su cuerpo con grandes ropas pero su vestimenta era tan varonil que de seguro en realidad se trataba de un chico.— Mi nombre es Seiya, mucho gusto —Se presento el joven extendiendo su mano frente al joven.

– Seiya. –Murmuro viendo la mano del pelimarrón para tomarlo como respuesta de una presentación.— Un gusto – Y con un jalón hacia el castaño logrando acercarlo más asimismo susurro.– Llamame Karin.

\- ¡¿Una chica?! – Se exalto el castaño con sorpresa para dar un paso hacia atrás y ver que la persona lo soltó y una media sonrisa indescifrable surco en sus labios– ...¿Acaso eres una chica?

– ¿Por qué te sorprendería si fuera una mujer? O es que acaso nunca has visto una mujer en tu vida O ¿nunca has estado con una en tu vida? —Dijo con burla sobre su tono de voz viendo al castaño que se ruborizo ante su comentario.

–¡Claro que si he visto mujeres! —Respondio este alterado y apenado.— en realidad... —Dijo este ruborizado seguido miro a otro punto, era una chica que podía hacer.— Se supone que este lado es el dormitorio de los chicos y ninguna chica puede entrar a este lugar, tengo entendido que son las reglas de la academia. Incluso mis amigos me lo han informado

– ¡Bah! Las reglas se hicieron para romperlas y más en este lugar —Comento con poco tacto en su tono de voz colocándo la guitarra sobre el tronco del gran árbol y recargarse sobre él cruzando sus brazos– ¿No lo crees?

—Lo mismo pienso – Respondio con una sonrisa el castaño colocándose al lado de su compañero o mejor dicho compañera– ¿Eres de japón? –cuestiono intrigado el castaño viendo a su "compañero" que lo miro seguido esbozo una sonrisa al ser respondido con un afirmación.— Entonces mis amigos y yo no somos los unicos orientales.

—Dejame decirte que hay muchos orientales que esconden su nacionalidad —Comentó con simpleza sintiendo la brisa de esa mañana sobre su rostro mirando de reojo al nuevo chico que hizo una mueca significativa— no es que eso lo sabían tus amigos

—En realidad...

—Que importa. —Le rsto poca importancia moviendo su mano de un lado al otro frent suyo.— Solo cuidate. Muchos aquí creen que por ser hijos de mami y papi ricos, creen que tienen el control de este lugar por ser de apellido afamado tienen la de tomar el control en está Academia – Dirigio toda su atención hacia el de cabellos marrones.— Pero se nota que no eres ese tipo de persona que por merecer un apellido se creen la gran coca-cola del desierto

—Conoces mucho de este lugar. —Dijo Seiya viendo a su compañera que simplemente asintio leve con la cabeza.

—Más de lo que te imaginas —Respondio con orgullo en su tono de voz dirigio su atención hacia su reloj de pulsera y resoplo con fastidio para tomar el instrumento en sus manos.— Que fastidio, debo retirarme – Coloco su instrumento en su estuche para luego colgarlo en su hombro comenzando avanzar ante la mirada del nuevo chico.

—¡Espera! —A parte de sus amigos de infancia el también quería tener una amistad con otras personas, en este caso esa persona parecía llamaba mucho su atención, después de todo era una chica, pero sentía esas ganas de conocer más a esa misteriosa chica.

—Descuida, nos volveremos a ver. —Alzo la mirada hacia el castaño, soltándole una sonrisa despreocupada.— Después de todo estamos en la misma Academia. —Se despidió para continuar con su camino hasta que se detuvo por unos instantes sabiendo que él castaño le observaba– Seiya. —Lo llamo mirano por unos momentos hacia al frente.

—¿Si?.

—Ten mucho cuidado —Fueron sus palabras dirigiendo toda su atención hacia el castaño. Seiya pudo notar un brillo ámbar en los ojos de color verde— Nos vemos. —Alzo su mano a modo de despedida.

* * *

 **DORMITORIO FEMENINO.**

Un buen grupo de chicas permanecían dentro de un enorme dormitorio. Una de ellas una joven de largos cabellos lilas se miraba en el espejo mientras revisaba el tipo de vestido que usaria para una fiesta importante. Suspiro para tomar asiento en su cama con la mirada fija hacia el suelo.

\- ¿ocurre algo Saori? –Pregunto una joven de cabellos naranja cortos que observo a la joven que parecía no estar encantada con su nuevo vestido de última moda. Y pudo notar que está parecía estar distinta desde hace una semana atrás.

\- no es nada Marín –respondio la joven de ojos verdes viendo a su amiga para soltar una sonrisa dejandola insatisfecha con su respuesta.

\- vamos no mientas –dijo la joven que tomo asiento al lado de su amiga. Sobo la cabeza de su amiga dándole apoyo para que confiara en ella– Somos amigas ¿no es así? Acaso estás asi por la fiesta –agrego viendo como su amiga bajo la mirada y afirmo con la cabeza.– entiendo. Pero por lo que entiendo tu estás de acuerdo con ello

– No es así –dijo con sinceridad la joven con la mirada en su vestido de color rosa palido— yo no quiero, pero...

– No te preocupes –dijo otra voz femenina de cabellos verdes que se unio a la conversación – se suponque que ya tenemos un plan –dijo con una sonrisa sobre sus labios.

– ¿Un plan?

La peliverde se encogio de hombros con un rostro de ni me preguntes. Tomo asiento en el tocador viendo de brazos cruzados a la joven de largos cabellos lilas que la miro y abrió los ojos con sorpresa a la vez que se levanto

—¿Cuándo llegó? –Pregunto con sorpresa en su voz ante la sonrisa de la peliverde.

—Hace una semana —Respondió con simpleza la peliverde.— Y la muy insensata no se ha dignado en venir a clases. Tenlo por hecho que la golpeare cuando la vea.

—¿Y crees que sería una buena opción? —Agrego cierta voz femenina que se adentro a la habitación para cerrar la puerta detrás suyo llamando la atención de sus amigas. – lo digo porque es obvio que no permitiría que ni si quiera hicieras eso.

—Si, ya lo sé. – Respondio de mala manera para cruzarse de brazos.– Es la primera rival que he tenido en mi vida y sobrepasa incluso mis habilidades. —Reconoció con sinceridad la peliverde.— Y ni se les ocurra decirle —Amenazo con el puño a las chicas, quienes sonrieron por la actitud de su amiga.

—Estamos hablando de la cabeza importante de una familia reconocida a nivel mundial —Hablo cierta rubia trenzada y de ojos celeste mirando a sus amigas.— En pocas palabras tiene incluso a las familias más adineradas bajo su yugo eso incluye a los Solo y Kido, quiénes siempre han tenido una relación estrecha con su familia.

—Después de todo es mi familia —Respondio Saori suspirando con reflexión al saber que incluso su familia se regía bajo las normas de su otra familia. No pudo soltar una sonrisa.— sin duda ella sobrepasa los limites de mi familia. A diferencia mía que siempre soy yo quién debe hacer todo lo que mi familia me pide.

—Ambas son diferentes no te debes diferenciar Saori – Agrego la más madura de todas.— Ambas son herederas de sus familias. Pero ella ha tenido que encargarse desde joven en todas las inversiones e intereses de la familia que la acogio desde pequeña. Para ella ese tipo de vida le es poco y le importa un pepino como ella dice. —Recordo ese tipo de hablar de la joven y no pudo reír ante eso junto con sus otras amigas

—Veo que la conocen más que yo –agrego la joven de cabellos lilas con la mirada baja y apretando un poco su vestido.

—Saori. —La voz de cierta pelinegra trenzada preocupada se acerco hacia la joven de ojos verdes.— No te preocupes ella lo sabrá cuando la vuelvas a ver

—Eso espero. —Murmuro la joven de ojos verde el cual miro a otro punto para levantarse de la cama ante la miradas de las demás.— Iré a tomar aire fresco. —Y dicho eso se dirigió hacia la salida de la habitación para salir de está.

—Shaina, tienes su número ¿no es así? – Pregunto la pelinaranja hacia la ojiverde que solo asintio a su pregunta. — Necesito que me lo des.

—¿Qué piensas hacer Marín? – Esta vez pregunto intrigada la rubia de ojos azulados.

—Ya lo verán.

* * *

 **ACADEMIA/ JARDINES PRINCIPALES/**

Chasqueo la lengua con molestia a unos metros de distancia un grupo, ya conocido, que por desgracia era parte de su salón de clases se encontraban paseando por las instalaciones de la Academia, si hubiera sabido de antemano que se iba a topar con ellos, entonces hubiera optado por salir de la academia y que mejor irse a dar una vuelta en la ciudad, pero claro tenía mala suerte. Camino con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón caminando e ignorándolos solo esperaba que esos individuos no lo notaran, pero que mal pensaba.

\- ja, mira a quién tenemos por aquí –Espeto con tono de mofarse aquel muchacho de cabellera marrón claro observando el aparecido moreno que los ignoraba. El ser ignorado, no iba con él.

\- dejalo así Jabu –hablo otro joven aun má fornido pero consciente del suceso ante el primer día de clase en el que su nuevo compañero había sido presentado— No querrás meterte en problemas o peor aún volver a recibir una tunda de su parte

– Callate Ban. Ese sujeto me la debe –Y no pudo evitar molestarse a la vez que iba en zancadas para colocarse frente al castaño que miraba a otro punto y se detuvo al verle.

– Puedes echarte hacia un lado, por favor –Pidió con tono serio mirando al susodicho, no quería comenzar una riña, pero tampoco es que le importase en lo absoluto. Suspiro cansado para continuar con su camino en el cual estaba por moverse hacia un lado, pero frunció el ceño al ver que el chico se movio de la misma manera impidiendo su paso volvio a moverse y de la misma manera volvio a impedir que diera otro paso. Asimilo la situación es que ese sujeto solo gozaba con fastidiarlo, porque si era eso ya estaba perdiendo los estribos al punto que.– ¿Qué diablos quieres, Jabu?

—No te hagas el idiota, Seiya –Zanjo con molestia el nombrado para tomar por la camisa al moreno, quién no se doblego y lo encaro firme– Me hiciste quedar en ridiculo en el salón de clases y eso no te lo perdonaré

—¿Ah, sí? —Y una media sonrisa afloro los labios de él que a medida lograba molestar aun más al peli marrón claro que temblo a la par que alzaba su puño con las intenciones de dar inicio una pelea— Adelante, lanza tu golpe de niña.

—Maldito las vas a pagar! —Y no pudo contenerse a la vez que lanzo su primer puño directamente al rostro del castaño. El cual no dejaba de sonreír y recibir directo el golpe

— ¿Ya terminaste? —Pregunto sin mostrar una pizca de dolor a causa del golpe en su rostro miro fijo al pelimmarrón claroque le molesto aun más— Realmente pegas como nena, ahora es mi turno.

—Esto no se ve nada bueno. Deberiamos pararlo Ban –Expreso un joven de piel morena y cabello oscuro alborotado observando el inicio de una nueva pelea entre Jabu y Seiya.

—Si lo hacemos Nachi, estoy seguro que esos dos también nos involucraran en su pelea.

—Yo me haré cargo talvez los pueda detener —Propuso otro joven de gran estatura y complexión gruesa debido a sus músculos, ojos azules, de cabello morado y piel morena, conocido por ellos como Geki.

No les importaba en lo absoluto donde se hallaban y con las mayores intenciones de ahora sí empezar una pelea frente a los presentes. Ambos pelimarrón lanzaron sus puños con mayor intensidad de manera que los golpes empezaron a diestra y siniestra entre ellos; y aunque Geki quiso frenarlos el pobre habia recibido un buen golpe por parte de Jabu y Seiya mandandolo en él suelo.

—Geki ¿Están bien? —Pregunto Nachi viendo a su amigo levantarse un tanto molesto.

—Te parece que lo estoy —Respondió el pelimorado presionando su nariz con su mano al sentir que le salía sangre a causa de los golpes de esos dos. —Esos idiotas.

—Lo dije, no era buena idea. —Hablo Ban para sentir la mirada molesta de Geki sobre él y porque carajo no lo habia detenido fue lo que pensó él.— Esos dos desde que se conocieron no hacen más que discutir y pelear.

—Al menos de que...

Y no pudo terminar su frase Nachi al sentir una esencia detrás de ellos, en el cual ellos inmediatamente se atemorrizaron para darle paso a esa persona seguido de que solo vieron como ambos pelimarrones eran lanzados hacia los costados y cayendo al suelo de un solo golpe.

—¿Qué creen que hacen?

—¡El empezó! —Respondieron a coro ambos al darse cuenta de la presencia de la persona que los habia alejado de manera tan inesperada y que por desgracia se trataba de un profesor. Su profesor consejero que no tenía muy buena cara, ya que no era usual verlo molesto y vaya que daba miedo al ver ese aura oscura alrededor de él.

— A mi no me importa quién comenzo, ambos están castigados y desde una semana ambos se quedarán limpiando el aula de clase como entrenamiento —Exclamo con autoridad aquel hombre de cabello marron rojizo y ojos azules, el cual era reconocido como un profesor, relajado pero si lo hacian enojar, ya era otra cosa y en esos instante lo estaba.

—Profesor Dohko. —Hablo Jabu— Yo le puedo explicar.

* * *

Se detuvo en seco y miro hacia atrás sentía que algo o alguién le seguía los pasos; no pudo ver nada de seguro solo eran ideas suyas. Suspiro arrepentida de decidir ir a la Academia sabiendo que era fin de semana y no habia casi nadie en ella. Prosiguio a caminar por los pasillos de los salones de los últimos años y de ahí diviso por la ventana el panorama que desde lejos se veía la gran ciudad. Hubiera optado por llamar a Tatsumi para que la recogiese, pero aun así eso no disminuria lo que sentía en esos instantes.

 _...Athena..._

Se sobresalto aquel susurro tan cerca suyo la hizo mirar a los lados, no obstante no habia nada en los pasillos, sintio un escalofrío incluso su corazón se acelero de manera que no necesito pensarlo para avanzar con pasos rapidos, pero cada vez que caminaba sentía que los pasillos se le hacia cada vez más largos y oscuros.

 _...Athena..._

 _...Por fin te encontramos..._

No pudo contener el temor de lo que escuchaba se detuvo de manera que volvio a escuchar esas voces alrededor suyo. Se agacho de manera que intento taparse los oídos haciendo imposible que no escuchase esas voces que parecían perturbarla.

 _...Athena, debe morir. ...Morir..._

No supo por cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí agachada con manos sobre sus oídos intentando no escuchar las voces, pero no pudo siquiera evitarlo. Quiso gritar, llorar, correr pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba a causa de esas voces ¿porque?

—¡Oye! ¿Estás bien?

Saori abrio los ojos y todo su alrededor habia vuelto a la normalidad. Miró al frente un joven de cabellera marrón y ojos café que la sostenía por sus hombros con una expresión preocupado. Observo a su alrededor por unos instantes notándo que incluso las voces se habían detenido y no pudo evitar sentirse vulnerable a la vez que sus ojos empezaron a romper en llanto a la vez que se refugio en el pecho del desconocido muchacho que le miro entre sorprendido y confundido. Seiya no supo que hacer simplemente una extraña sensación fluyo en él, de manera que solo se limito en colocar su mano detrás de la espalda de la joven, quién no paraba de sollozar, por alguna razón sentía ganas de protegerla y sin motivo la aferro aun más estrechándola entre sus brazos como parte de apoyo. Y sin que ambos se diesen cuenta alguién más se hallaba observandolos desde el tejado de la Academia.

" _Ustedes tienen el poder de cambiar el futuro"_

 **...CONTINUARA...**


	3. Invitación

Si, ya lo se. ¿Hasta Ahora? : Lamentablemente sigo sin compu, por lo que me esta costando publicar por mes. Pero aún así intento hacer lo posible para actualizar cuando se pueda. Asi que me disculpo al no ser tan constante las actualizaciones.

* * *

Se limito en tener la mirada baja al suelo algo apenada y arrepentida de haber tenido que tirarse en brazos de un chico y ponerse a llorar como una niña pequeña. No era algo normal que una chica hiciera ese tipo de acciones frente a un joven. Que por desgracia, no era un simple estudiante de la Academia, era aquel chico nuevo de su clase, el cual se había llevado algunas malas miradas por parte de algunos de sus compañeros y que de alguna forma, ya era parte de los murmurllos de los alumnos de otros salones, al tener cierto roce con el grupo de Jabu. El cual en ningún momento se había dejado menospreciar por los demás, enfretándose con el peli castaño claro. De alguna manera su espontaneidad de tratar a los demás le había llamadi su atención y muchas veces que quería acercarsele podría decirse que siempre alguién interrumpía el momento.

Apretó sus manos con fuerza sujetando cierto pañuelo de color azul. Le era algo un tanto complicado poder hablar y eso que en juntas o reuniones importantes ella era buena para poder expresarse frente a personas mayores, pero en este caso se trataba de un chico de su edad, el cual era ignorante que le ponía los pelos de punta y cada vez sentía su cara arder de pura vergúenza mezclada con tímidez.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —Preguntó tan repentino que hizo que la joven se sobresaltara.— Disculpa.

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza escondiendo su rostro, ese tipo de actitud de alguna manera le avergonzaba, pero sentía que sus palabras no podían escapar de sus labios, y sin siquiera poderle gradecer tal y como debería ser. Seiya no supo que tipo de platica tener con una chica y más si se trataba de una tan linda como la que tenía a su lado, seguro sus amigos se hubiesen burlado a la primera ante sus acciones y no es que nunca hubiese hablado con chicas, solo que no era su gran fuerte, solo con algunas como en el caso de su mejor amiga que había dejado alla en Japón o su hermana mayor, eran con las que más faciles podía conversar. Suspiro resignado.

— Descuida. Te prometo que no le diré a nadie, lo sucedido. —Fueron las sinceras palabras del peli marrón ráscandose la nuca. Era claro que la chica se sentía algo desconfíada con un desconocido que la encontrara en pleno pasillo, solitario, asustada y llorando. Pero no por ello iba dejarla sola— Tampoco es necesario que me digas lo que te ocurrió, pero sabes.. estoy seguro que mucho mejor te queda una sonrisa.

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron, sintiéndo un deja vú, esas misma palabras alguna vez las había escuchado en algún momento de su vida. Dirigió su atención hacia el joven que le sonreía despreocupado, no pudo evitar sentirse aun más avergonzada, era la primera vez que un chico le hablaba sin prefijos o por status y solo le habla como alguién más, como tú.

— Mi nombre es Seiya, mucho gusto. —Se presentó el joven de manera espontanéa colocando su mano delante de la chica. La cual parpadeo un par de veces seguido de que sonrío entrelazando su mano con la de él.

Y con el solo contacto de sus manos, sus cuerpos reaccionaron al instante como si un rayo cayera sobre ellos donde diversas escenas inexplicables, fluyeron en su mente como si se tratase de un video, como si quemasen se soltaron de las manos algo confundidos. Y el silencio albergo en aquel momento.

* * *

Capitulo 3

Simplemento se mantuvo ahí de pie en el cual su vista se encontraba fija hacia el camino que había tomado la chica, cuando estaba por decir algo y omitir tal extraño suceso, el celular de la joven había sonado interrumpiendo su intención de decir algo y por ende, la chica se había despedido tan rápido que no le había dejado esta vez a él para hablar. Se volvió a sentar, suspirando resignado, desde que había llegado a esa Academía le ocurría cosas inexplicables, que realmente no entendía para nada.

—¿Eso es todo? Creeme hay mejores palabras para ligar a una chica.

El peli marrón no pudo evitar asustarse echándose hacia un lado al ver a una persona mirarle desde los arbustos que estaba detrás de él. ¿Desde cuando se encontraba ahí? Esa chica que en la mañana había encontrado sobre un árbol, ahora se hallaba entre los arbustos observándole.

— ¡Karin! ¿Desde cuando estabas ahí?

— He estado aquí desde antes que ustedes decidieran sentarse en esa banca y de esa manera interrumpieron mi momento de descanso. —Expreso sin darle tanta importancia a ello, por lo que se encogió los hombros y se cruzó de brazos ladeando su rostro del lado derecho— No puedo creer que no hayas podido reconocer a esa chica, Seiya.

—¿Eh? ¿Tú la conoces? —Preguntó con incertidumbre, realmente se le hacía algo familiar la chica, pero realmente no podía saber de donde la había visto o si se había topado con ella en algun lugar — No soy tan bueno para recordar —agregó rascándose la nuca avergonzado de no tener buena memoría.

— Descuida sucede conmigo en ocasiones. Solo he escuchado que proviene de una de las familias más adineradas. Su nombre: Kido Saori y en un futuro sería la futura dueña de las empresas Kido. —Le comentó arreglándose la gorra que llevaba puesta. Miró a otro punto echándose hacia atrás. — Ves a esos sujetos —hizó una señal rápida —Diles que no sabes nada. —y con esas palabras se metió tan rapido entre los árbustos ante la mirada incrédula y confundida del joven.

Seiya no pudo, ni siquiera decir ni una sola palabra. Fijó su atención hacia dos muchachos casi similares, por lo que dedujo que eran gemelos. Y por lo que notaba no estaban muy felices que digamos ¿en que se había metido esa chica?

— oye ¿Has visto a una chica por estos lugares? —Preguntó un muchacho de largos cabellos azules violáceo mostrando una expresión seria a lo cual el castaño se sintió algo íntimidado.

— ¿Una chica? Pues...— Lo pensó por unos instantes intentando actuar lo mejor posible.— Me pareció ver a alguién por las canchas, pero no me fije bien si era una chica o un chico.

— De acuerdo, te lo agradecemos. —Fue el agradecimiento del otro gemelo, que parecía ser menos serio que el primero.

Seiya suspiro para sentarse en la banca escuchándo movimientos en los arbusto, volteó a mirar a la joven que asomo la cabeza seguido de que salió limpiándose su ropa. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver que la chica había cambiado de atuendo más femenino, pantalón corto, blusa negra y su usual gorra que escondía su cabellera debajo de este. Si embargo podía apreciar su piel pálida y sus ojos esmeralda aun más claros, de alguna manera parecía ser una especie de manzana prohibida para él. La chica frunció el ceño cruzándo sus brazos al sentirse vilmente ojeada por el peli marrón.

—¿Seguirás mirandome de eaa manera toda la tarde?—Pregunto. Causando aun más sonrojo en oji-café. Karin sonrió divertida.— No te han dicho que te ves tierno sonrojandote.

— ¿Q-que fue eso? —Quiso exclamar pero el comentario lo había dejado sin casi palabras. Maldecía, ese tipo de situación debería ser al revés.

— Descuida no tiene nada que ver con narcotrafico, te lo aseguro —Alzo una mano en forma de verdad para sentarse al lado del peli marrón.

— Muy graciosa, hablo en serio. Esos chicos con solo mirarlos, sí que intimidan, pensé que iban hacerme algo —agrego el oji chocolate.

— Descuida Saga y Kanon, no lo harían al menos de que se les asigne tal objetivo. —Respondió la joven que miraba hacia el cielo azul, sin brindarle mucha importancía a la conversación volvió a mirar al chico que estaba con un rostro repleto de inseguridad.— Era solo broma.

— ¿Y bien? Me dirás porque esos chicos te andan buscando. —Cuestiono el peli marrón con el ceño fruncido.

—Sabes... tengo hambre. —Expresó ignorando al chico y colocando su mano en su estómago que resonó al instante— ¿Que te parece si vamos a comer? Pero tu pagas la cuenta.

—Realmente no me vas a querer decir ¿verdad? —Dijo este resoplando lo cual solo fue respondido con una sonrisa debajo de la gorra que portaba la joven. — De acuerdo, pero sabes, aun no conozco bien la ciudad.

— Dejamelo a mí —Respondió la joven golpeándose su pecho para levantarse de la banca— Siempre frecuento la ciudad y tengo el mejor lugar para ir a comer, agarra bien tu billetera, Seiya-kun.

El peli marrón esbozo una sonrisa, iba ser su primera salida fuera de la academia con una chica que había conocido horas atrás, y que por alguna razón sentía que la conocía desde hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

Jabu camino por los pasillos maldiciendo a cierto moreno de cabello marrón, era la segunda vez que lo amonestaban y peor aún; su profesor consejero era el que los había visto implantándoles un castigo de una semana en asear el salón, era algo vergonzoso tener que hacer ese tipo de castigo en una prestigiosa academia como lo era aquella. Gruño con molestía cuando viera a ese Seiya se lo pagaría, el muy condenado.

— Miralo por el lado bueno, Jabu. —Hablo Nachi queriéndo apaciguar el humor de su amigo, más este solo recibio una mirada cargada de enojo, él no tenía culpa de nada y solo quería ayudar o al menos eso creía.

— Asi ¿y cual es? —Pregunto Jabu tratando de no alterarse contra sus amigo, el cual dudo en responderle.

— Al menos no tendrás que asear los baños.

Y el resto no tuvo más opción que taparse la boca para no estallar en risas frente al aun molestó peli marrón claro.

— Te estas burlando de mí, Nachi.—Sujetó con fuerza la blusa de su compañero queriéndo estrellarlo contra la pared.

—Cla-Claro que no.

— ya, ya Jabu, no deberías de descargarte con Nachi. —Intervino Ban sujetándo al muchacho.

Jabu no tuvo más opción que soltar al peliblanco para caminar en zancadas y alejándose a toda prisa de la vista de los presentes, justo en ese momento tres jovenes le miraron y no pudo evitar mandarlos lejos ocasionando que esos tres rehuyeran atemorizados.

— ¿ y ahora que le pasa a él?

Preguntó un aparecido rubio de ojos celeste junto con un pelinegro de cabellos largos y un peliverde que caminaban por el otro lado del pasillo viendo la escena de lejos y sintiéndo pena por los jovenes que habían recibido improperios de parte del peli castaño

— No es normal ver a Jabu tan molesto, al menos de que... —Dirigió su mirada verdosa hacia el resto de sus compañeros.

— Está asi a causa de que el profesor Dohko los vió a seiya y a él pelear, les dió un castigo ambos; ahora tendrán que limpiar por una semana el salón de clases.

— Con razón ese malhumor contra los demás.—Opino el pelinegro de ojos azulados para dirigir su atención sus compañeros.—¿Han visto a Seiya?

— Después del castigo impuesto, lo vimos retirarse.—Fue la respuesta del mas alto de todos.

— Aunque a mí me pareció verlo hablar en el patio con una persona. —Esta vez hablo Ban recordando en ver al pelimarrón conversar con alguién.— nunca le habia visto en la academia

Los tres chicos se miraron entre ellos, Seiya nunca había comentado desde que su llegada conocer a otro estudiante a parte de sus compañeros de clase y a ellos.

* * *

Seiya limitó en mirar perplejo a su compañía que sin una pizca de vergüenza comía como si la vida dependiera de ello, le ocasionaba cierta gracia. Él tenía ese tipo de comportamiento con sus amigos o conocidos, pero el verlo en una chica era realmente entretenido e interesante, no pudo evitar escapar una sonrisa sobre sus labios. Probo el primer bocado de su perro caliente encantándose al instante. Su mirada se volvió a fijar hacia el parque central en el que se encontraban; no había salido desde que había ingresado a la Academia, por lo que sería su primera salida fuera de está sin sus amigos. Ahora que lo recordaba no había tenido tiempo en informarles a los demás que había salido, saco de su bolsillo su movil notando las perdidas tanto de Shun como de Hyoga y Shiryu, noto la mirada de la chica sobre él.

— No es nada. —Luego solucionaria su falta de no haberles contestado sus llamadas a sus amigos.

— Seiya ¿Te gustan las fiestas? —Preguntó tan repentino con una sonrisa sobre sus labios mirándolo debajo de esa gorra oscura.

—¿Heh?

— que si te gustan las fiestas — volvio a repetir divertida ella mirando al joven.

— pues... si.

— perfecto -dijó ella acabada de terminar su alimento para levantarse- entonces te invitare a una esta misma noche... descuida no hay invitaciones -comentó ella- inclusive puedes llevar a tus amigos, está es la dirección -entrego un papel doblado-

— pero...-miró a la joven que le sonreí despreocupada.

— ni tienes que preocuparte, quienes están haciendo está fiesta es para todos los que estudian dentro de la Academia -comentó- solo no falten, principalmente tú.

— de acuerdo — aseguro afirmándo con la cabeza— ¿tú también iras, no es así?— pregunto con seriedad mirando a la chica. E

Ella le miró por unos momentos sorprendida, seguido que le sonrió- por supuesto, no me lo puedo perder—aseguro ella sonriente

Seiya permanecio por unos instantes callado hasta que empuño su mano para chocarla con la de la joven aceptando ir a tal fiesta.

... **Nuestra existencia solo valdrá la pena si alguien nos recuerda en su mente**...

...CONTINUARA...


End file.
